


Hello

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

It took them three weeks to notice each other. They were both regulars at this little coffee. Usually, they sat in two opposite corners, both surrounded by schoolwork.  
The taller, older one, with chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes, always had fabric samples, unfinished sketches and pencils scattered around the table.

  
The other boy, with dark curly hair and eyes the colour of melted caramel was usually buried under music sheets and notebooks full of lyrics.

  
Weeks passed after their first eye contact. Both boys occasionally smiled at the other one, blushing deeply and daydreaming for hours after that. But they didn’t have enough courage to make a first move.

  
It was beginning of December, when the Fate decided to finally do something about those two boys. One distracted by the snow outside and new song on the radio barista, two messed up orders and...

  
“Hello, my name’s Blaine. I believe you got my medium drip” the curly haired boy said.

  
The other boy looked at him, startled. Then, he tried his coffee and made a face.

  
"Yeah, you’re right” he smiled at Blaine. "I’m Kurt.”

And the rest was a history.  
A really good one.


End file.
